The present invention relates to a radiographic system (a radiation CR (Computed Radiography) system) and more concretely to an X-ray radiographic system. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a radiographic system able to perform a stand type X-ray radiographic and a table type X-ray radiographic in a separate manner.
In diagnosing a patient, an X-ray radioscopic image of the patent in a stand-up state or in a lying-down state on a table is obtained using an X-ray radiographic system in accordance with the state of a disease or a wound of the patient. In this case, it is possible for the X-ray radiographic system to rotate the table into a stand-up state of the patient and perform X-ray radiographic in this state. However, it costs very high to provide a mechanism for rotating the table while bearing the weight of the patient.
In view of this point it is possible to provide an X-ray radiographic system having a light receiving surface on a stand and a light receiving surface on a table. According to such a construction, an X-ray radioscopic image can be obtained easily while the patient remains standing up or lies down on the table (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-247289 for example).
However, it costs high to dispose X-ray detectors on the light receiving surface of the stand and the light receiving surface of the table, respectively. Besides, if the movement range of an X-ray detector is limited like that of the X-ray detector disposed on the stand or the X-ray detector disposed on the table, the patient is compelled to take a forced posture in case of obtaining an X-ray radioscopic image of a wrist or an ankle. Taking this point into account, it is preferable that a single X-ray detector be made capable of being handled freely.
However, even if a single X-ray detector is merely made capable of being handled freely with use of a cable, if the cable is placed on the floor surface within the room concerned, there is a fear that the operator or the patient may stumble over the cable and fall down.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an X-ray radiographic system wherein a single X-ray detector can be handled freely without causing an obstacle to an operator or a patient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radiographic system wherein a single X-ray detector can be handled freely with use of a cable and which prevents an operator or a patient from being troubled by the cable. It is another object of the present invention to reduce the manufacturing cost and maintenance cost as a result of using a single X-ray detector.